Baby Penguin
by aedy
Summary: And I don't know what version of Kurt they know in that poshy school of yours, but the Kurt Hummel that belongs with New Directions, rocked a Madonna's song and turned on the whole school.


**Title**: _Baby Penguin_**  
Characters**: Puck, Kurt **  
Genre**: Friendship, Pre-Slash **  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt Pre-Slash **  
Rating**: PG **  
Words Count**: 843 **  
Summary**: _And I don't know what version of Kurt they know in that poshy school of yours, but the Kurt Hummel that belongs with New Directions, rocked a Madonna's song and turned on the whole school._

"I'm going to find something to eat."

Finn grumbled something in response without looking away from the TV where he was busy playing Halo. Puck rolled his eyes and walked out of the door. On the way to the stairs, he had to walk by Kurt's bedroom and he thought about going in and say hi, but stopped just out of the room. The door was ajar and he couldn't help but peek inside when he heard Kurt saying, "Damn it."

Kurt was standing in front of the mirror trying some faces or at least that's what it looked like to Puck. He slowly pushed the door open just as Kurt threw his hands up in the air and sat down on the edge of the bed hiding his face between his hands. "Stupid baby penguin," he muttered.

Puck walked inside and closed the door behind him. "Who's the penguin?" he asked casually.

Kurt turned around quickly and frowned at Puck. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way downstairs and thought to stop by and say hi." He walked closer to the bed and sat down next to Kurt. "So, what were you doing?"

Kurt shrugged and looked away and Puck smiled. "Are you blushing?"

"Go away," Kurt mumbled and Puck could hear from the tone of his voice that he didn't really mean it.

"What were you trying to do?" he asked again.

"I was trying my sexy faces."

"Sexy faces?"

Kurt glanced at him sharply. "I know that I look like I'm having gas problems, but…"

"Whoah stop!" Puck threw his hands up. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you because we're competition." Kurt got up from the bed and walked over to his vanity starting to rearrange the products. He looked at Puck through the mirror noticing that the boy was still sitting on the bed looking at him with a frown. He sighed, "The Warblers want to make a sexy number for Regionals, but apparently I can't put on a sexy face."

"That's bullshit," Puck replied right away.

Kurt looked at him arching an eyebrow challengingly. "Why?"

"I saw you doing that song from Madonna with Mercedes, remember? And I still have wet dreams about "Push It". So, whoever told you that you can't be sexy, it's a moron." He stopped and looked thoughtful. "It was that Blaine kid, wasn't it? I'm so gonna beat him."

Kurt chuckled when Puck closed his hand into a fist and got up from the bed with a look that clearly said that he was really going to find Blaine and beat him up. He walked over to the other teen and put his hands on his shoulders. "Calm down, it's nothing." He carefully decided not to question the comment about wet dreams and "Push It".

"You were rehearsing your sexy faces, then?" At Kurt's nod, Puck rolled his eyes. "Don't try so hard. Look, it's the same with chicks. They try to look all sultry and sensual and they end up looking ridiculous. And I don't know what version of Kurt they know in that poshy school of yours but the Kurt Hummel that belongs with New Directions rocked a Madonna's song and turned on the whole school. And, like I said, I still remember "Push It" in details."

Kurt gave Puck a lopsided smile and, finally noticing that his hands were still resting on the other guy's shoulders, he stepped back and cleared his throat nervously. "Thanks."

"No problem." Puck took a step forward and brushed Kurt's hair away from his face. "Whatever they make you sing, imagine being at McKinley smacking Finn on the ass, alright? And penguins are cute, no need to feel ashamed about feeling like one." His thumb brushed over Kurt's lips for a moment and his eyes followed the motion. For a second, Kurt thought that Puck was going to kiss him but labeled that thought as totally crazy.

"I'll imagine smacking Finn's ass then," he said, softly.

Puck seemed to snap out of whatever daze he had fallen into and nodded, pulling away. "You do that." He turned around and made to leave the room but at the last moment, he turned around and smiled at Kurt. "You could always imagine mine. I'm a total stud. I think I'm a better fantasy." That cocky grin that was Puck's trademark came back on his face and Kurt laughed, shaking his head.

"Good night, Noah."

"Good night, Baby Penguin."

The way in which Puck said it, made that stupid nickname sound endearing to Kurt and he bit down on his lower lip blushing, still able to feel the soft touch of Puck's callused thumb ghosting over his lips.


End file.
